


Leather Bound

by DistracttheGoddess



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Light Bondage, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistracttheGoddess/pseuds/DistracttheGoddess
Summary: Alistair continues to reap the benefits of Elethea's Antivan Leather shopping spree.Technically a sequel to Leather Presents, but can be read stand-alone.





	Leather Bound

There was something intoxicating about tying a lover to the bedposts. A heady rush of power accompanied by an undertone of affection. His eyes followed her as she crossed from one side of the bed to the other. Trust and a tinge of anxiety blend in his amber eyes as her fingers dance over the supple leather connecting his wrist to the wood.

“There's, uh, there's one more part.” She's a little bit nervous. He was amenable to the ties and he was more than enthusiastic about the first part of the present, but she'd known he would be. She grabs the blindfold off of her nightstand and holds it up.

He quirks an eyebrow up seemingly torn between amusement and intrigue. He doesn't say anything so she sits next to him and blindfolds him. She waves her hand in front of his face to check if he can still see. When she's satisfied he's firmly without his sight, she gives his lips a quick peck and he jumps, his other senses already more alert.

Climbing onto the bed, she sits on his chest and he can smell her arousal. He turns his head to kiss her inner thigh, tongue and lips caressing every inch of her he can reach. “I want to taste you, El.”

Without saying a word, she slides her hips forward and hovers over him, unsure if she should actually sit on his face. He must sense her movement though because barely a moment after she moves, he's leaning his head up to capture her in his mouth.

She lets out a keening moan and both her hands find purchase on the headboard. He doesn't tease. He devours her. Eats at her center like a starving man, as though the apex of her thighs was the nectar of life and he needed sustenance. Kissing, sucking, nuzzling. His tongue darts about, diving into her hole as far as he can get it, then quickly flicking against her clit. She hears a **snap** as he tries to touch her, only to be stopped by his ties.

“Naughty boy.” Her admonishment is diminished slightly since her words come out mostly a gasp. He groans crossly but continues. The flat of his tongue runs along her clit. He flicks his tongue side to side across her sensitive button and she lets out a soft scream of pleasure.

She takes one of her hands and tangles it in the hair on top of his head. He stops and were he not blindfolded, she was sure he'd be looking at her quizzically. Experimentally, she rocks her hips forward. When he doesn't pull away, she realizes he's waiting expectantly. She starts slow. She tries to stay gentle, but her body speeds up of its own accord.

She's aware that she's humping his head into the mattress, but the string of muffled moans coming out of her husband tells her that he likes it almost as much as her. **Snap**. Another frustrated groan. Her hand that had been in his hair found itself bracing her on his chest. She pinches his nipple, giving it a flick when it hardens. **Snap**.

“Oh, Maker,” she moans when she feels that familiar pull. The low heat in her body tightening, tightening, tightening and snap. His groan of frustration is drowned out by her groans of ecstasy. Her body twitches with aftershocks as he kisses her languidly. Delicately, she lifts her hips up.

“Are you okay?” she asks. “Was, was that too much?”

“No!” he says quickly then coughs. “That is... no. It was perfect. You're perfect.” She could see a sheen of wetness on his chin and running down the side of his neck. “Is it time to untie me?”

“Oh, not yet.” Now that she was assured that she hadn't just half suffocated her husband with her crotch, she is more confident and definitely not ready to stop playing with him like this. “I rather like having you at my mercy.”

He sighs dramatically. “The things I do for love.”

“Oh, I didn't realize you weren't enjoying it.” She scoots down the bed to sit between his knees. She leans forward so he can feel her breath on the base of his cock. “How can I make this more enjoyable for you? Should I kiss you here?” She moves so her kiss lands at the dip of his hip bone. “Or here?” This one lands closer to the base of his cock. When her lips brush lightly against the curve of his member, he whimpers. She keeps moving and kisses him on the other side and drags her lips to his other hip. **Snap**.

“Oh, did you want me here?” She breathes hot against his dick. She brushes her lips against his base again and slides down to flick her tongue against his balls.

“Maker!” Alistair cries, sounding strangled. His head snaps up, even though his vision is blocked. “What-what are you doing?”

When she takes one in her mouth, his head falls back to his pillow with a thump. She runs a finger along his length as she sucks gently. She can hear him mumbling incoherently. She switches to the other side and takes him fully in her hand. She strokes while she kneads him with her mouth.

“Please,” he begs after a short time. “Please, El. Please.”

She rises and starts to take his head in her mouth.

“Oh, yes, El,” he moans when her tongue swirls around his tip. “No, wait. I mean-- fuck. Oh, Maker. This is very yes, but I want, fuck, I want to be inside you. Please.”

She pulls up and groans heavily at the sight. Bound and begging, he was beautiful. He's flushed all the way from his forehead to his broad freckled chest. His hands, above the leather bindings, are clenched and his back is arched slightly up from the bed.

She straddles his hips and he groans heavily when she grinds against him. She teases him by rocking up lightly, dipping his tip into her wet center and pulling out to rub him along her slit. He doesn't take long before he's trying to buck his hips up when she hovers over him. She takes his head inside but goes no further.

“What would the people of Ferelden think if they could see you now?” Elethea asks, bouncing herself slightly, the tip of his cock barely penetrating her. “If they could see their king at my mercy, begging for relief. Do you think they'd be as aroused by it as I am?” She runs her fingernails down the sensitive skin of his sides. He whimpers loudly.

When she thrusts down he yelps, “El, fuck yes.” **Snap**.

“Oh, Maker Alistair, you're so thick.” she moans as she rocks her hips bracing one hand on his chest and the other tangled in her brunette hair. “It's like it was made just for me.”

“Yes, you, always you. Only you,” he says breathily. She could see his biceps flexing as he strained against his bindings. “I want to touch you so bad.” **Snap**.

Giving in to the temptation to feel them, she runs her palms against his arms and groans. She'd never get over how solid her husband was. Large muscles were tight and unmoving under her ministrations. “Where?” she whispered.

“Everywhere. I want to grab your ass as you ride me. Feel it flexing under my fingers. I want to feel your breasts in my hands, heavy and jiggling as you bounce. I want to rub my thumb against your clit and watch you squirm.” **Snap**.

Elethea bites her lip. He seemed to have left his inhibitions with his sight. He'd certainly never lacked enthusiasm in the bedroom, but it wasn't usually this loquacious.

“I don't know how long I can do this, love,” he says, his voice strained. “I'm already getting close.”

She slows her hips and stills. “Oh, I can't have that yet. Soon, my love, I promise.” She leans forwards and kisses his neck, arching up to nibble his earlobe.

 **SNAP**! The bindings break. It takes a moment to realize what he's done.

The beastly move affects her. She feels a sudden heat flood her. “Oh, Maker,” she moans.

With a feral growl, he grabs her and flips them over. His pace is immediate and ferocious. He buries his head in the crook of her neck and his arms press tight against her sides keeping her in place. Her legs open wide as he continues his punishing pace.

She feels his sweat dripping down his forehead and onto her shoulder. Not changing his pace, he lifts his head up to take one of her taut nipples into his mouth. When he moves to the other she feels a familiar tension gathering in her belly.

“Alistair,” she cries. He knows the sounds she makes, knows that means she's close. He groans when he feels her squeeze down on his cock. She's like a vice on him. Two more thrusts and she was done.

She screams as she finishes. He feels her fluttering around him and her pleasure sends him over the edge. His orgasm so fierce and sudden, he all but blacks out for a moment. Hips twitching, he lets his head fall against her chest between her breasts.

For several long moments, there's just hoarse breathing and heartbeats.

“You know you can take the blindfold off now.”

He grunts. “Can't move yet. Everything is tingly. I think my brain stopped. Your boobs are lovely by the way. Excellent pillows.”

She reaches down and pulls the band from his head. His clear eyes blink in the dim light. He lifts his head heavily to meet her gaze. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I hope we didn't break the bed again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! The sequel no one asked for! Comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
